Sara's Gut Feelings
by trishaj48
Summary: Everyone is talking about Greg's new girl but for some reason Sara's gut is keeping her from being happy. Is it something about the new lady in Greg's life. Sara brings a surprise back from France? CSI and it's characters belong solely to it's writes.
1. Chapter 1

Greg has been on cloud nine, for the last three months he has been seeing a lady. Not just a lady but a vision of pure heaven. Just about all the men in the lab were jealous, more then once Nick had remarked that he had no idea what Halley seen in Greg.

"Where did you find her?" Nick asked.

"She rear ended me," Greg said, smiling, "I was stopped at a red light and the next thing I know BANG. Her breaks failed and she slammed into me."

Nick laughed.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked, walking into the break room, assignments in hand.

Nick retold the story that Greg had just told him. "Where's Megon?" Nick asked.

Megon was a swing shift CSI who filled in for Sara whenever she would fly to France to spend time with Grissom.

"Back where she belongs," Catherine said, "Sara is coming back tonight and she said she has a surprise for us."

"I'll bet she's pregnant," Greg said, laughing, "After all I think she has put on a little weight."

"It's all that rich French food," Sara said, slapping him in the back of his head.

"Sara, I - uh I didn't know you were standing there," Greg said.

Sara chuckled, "I'm NOT pregnant, but I do have a surprise for you." Sara smiled and stepped to one side.

"Hi," Grissom said.

Catherine wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Grissom, it's so good to see you," she said.

Grissom reluctantly let Nick and Greg hug him too.

"It's great to see all you too," he said, slipping his arm around Sara's waist.

"Are you back?" Nick asked.

Grissom smiled, "In Vegas, yes. In CSI, no. I have taken a professorship at WLVU. But I will be assisting the lab whenever necessary."

"Does this mean we get Sara full time?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," she said, "Now I get to go home to my husband every night."

Grissom tenderly kissed Sara, "I'm going to run, there are a few people I want to say hello to before I have to see Dean Jenkins. How about we all meet at OVER EASY after shift?"

Everyone said they would be there. "I'll see you there," Sara said.

Grissom nodded and walked away.

"What?" Sara said, when she noticed all eyes were on her.

"He's so - different," Nick said.

Sara smiled, "You have no idea."

Gil stopped and seen Hodges and Dave and Doc before going to see Jim, his last stop before going to the dean's office was a stop at the cemetery to see Warrick.

Later, over dinner, everyone talks about their day. Greg is quick to tell Grissom about his new girl.

"She sounds perfect," Gil tells him. Sara just grunts. "What is it?" Grissom asks her. "Later," Sara says.

At the house Grissom sits next to Sara, "What is it you don't like about Greg's new lady?"

"I can't put my finger on it," Sara said, "There is just something in the pit of my stomach."

Grissom lets out a long sigh, "I have always trusted your gut feelings, have you told anyone else?"

Sara chuckled, "Everyone. But no one seems to feel the same way I do."

Grissom stood and took her hand, "Right now I would like to feel my wife next to me in bed."

Sara stood and followed him to their room. Sara nestled close to him and lay her head on his chest, "To think that I could get used to sleeping here every night."

Grissom kissed the top of her head, "Not to mention the OTHER benefits of being in the same bed."

"What would those be?" Sara asked giggling.

"Should I list them or just show you?" he asked.

Sara eased off her sleeping shirt and ran her hand down and under his sleeping shorts, "Show me."

He could feel himself grow hard as she caressed his manhood. Grissom slipped his right hand in between her legs. Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him, giving him more room. Sara slowly closed her eyes, as if to enjoy the sensations that her husband was giving her even more. Grissom's lips never left hers, using all he had learned about her body to bring her pleasure Grissom felt her body respond to what he was doing, Sara whispered his name, he was close to his goal. He entered her, their bodies became as one, matching rhythm perfectly. Grissom felt her shudder beneath him as their orgasms crashed over them.

His hand trembled lightly as he brushed her hair from her face. Just before he moved from atop her he lowering his face to hers, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Meanwhile across town Greg and Halley lay drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. "Your fantastic," he whispered.

Halley sat up. "Let's do this again tomorrow," Halley said.

Greg pulled her down next to him. "I would love to but can't - have a special assignment tomorrow."

"What?" Halley asked, running her finger over his chest then down to his manhood.

"I'm not supposed to tell," he said.

"Come on, you can tell me," Halley said, stroking his manhood, "I have a right to know what is more important then THIS."

Greg was starting to pant heavily as his manhood started to grow.

"Tell or I'll stop," Halley said, slowing down her strokes.

"Sara and I have to help guard a shipment of drugs to Desert Palms to be destroyed," he said, caressing her hand, "Come on, please don't stop."

Halley giggled and started pumping him faster causing Greg to release himself onto her hand. Halley kisses him then started to get up.

"Do you have to go?" Greg asked.

"Yes, baby. My Mom needs me to take her to the doctors first thing in the morning," Halley said, "Call me when your free and we can get back together again."

Halley went to the bathroom, washed and dressed. Before she left Halley blew him a kiss, "Later baby."

Greg put his hands behind his head and smiled, this was their first time sleeping together and he was in heaven.

Just outside Greg's door Halley opened her phone, dialed some numbers:_ Hi darling …. Tomorrow, Desert Palms …. Yeah I had to sleep with him, he wouldn't give it up any other way….I'll be home shortly."_ Halley closed her phone, got into her car and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am starting this chapter by admitting that I know nothing about the "proper" procedure for the disposal of drugs, so please over look all my mistakes and enjoy the chapter, thanks Trish J _

Chapter 2

_One month earlier at Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris France:_

"Make sure you don't tell anyone," Grissom said to Sara, "I want to surprise the team." Sara giggled, "Mums the word. It's hard to believe that in three weeks you'll be home and I won't have to keep playing time zone catch up." Grissom sighed, "It will be good to be back, I just wish that our research grant was approved." Sara knew just how much he was counting on it. "I know. But we can reapply next year and in the meantime you have that professorship waiting for you." Grissom smiled and kissed her, "And we can be together."

_One week earlier Conrad Ecklies office:_

"Ok everyone, I have tossed all your names in a hat, the two that I pull out will be the ones that have to assist the team that will guard the drug shipment to Desert Palms so it can be incinerated," Ecklie said. Ecklie reached in and pulled out a name, "Greg Sanders," he said, then he pulled out the second one, "Sara Sidle Grissom." Everyone laughed, they were still having a hard time adjusting to her and Grissom being married. "I guess I have something different to talk about tonight," Sara said. Conrad gave her a stern look, "You all know that details of this can not be discussed with anyone." Sara laughed, "Grissom is in France, it's not like he could tell anyone." Ecklie shook his head, "Closed mouths, you all got it! Sara you and Sanders will be given details as to time and date when it gets closer."

_Three days earlier:_

Sergeant George Johnson, an employee of armored car service that would be transporting the drugs, walked into his house. "Kerry," he called. "Kitchen," his wife answered. George waked into the kitchen, a man had his wife tied to a kitchen chair, just as he started to say something a second man came up behind him and struck in the back of his head. A bit later Johnson woke to strange surroundings. "Where's my wife?" he asked. "I have her and the children safely tucked away," a man told him, "You will get them back after you do me a favor. Don't even think about notifying the authorities, my man that is with them has no conscious and will not think twice about putting a bullet in their heads if he gets screwed out of his share of the money." "What do you want?" Johnson asked. "In a few days your company will be transporting some drugs to be destroyed, I want them," the man said. "They don't tell us what day the drugs will be shipped," Johnson said. "Don't worry about that," the man said, "I have someone working on that. All you need to do is see to it that you are driving so my men can get the truck." "How do I know you will not just kill my family?" Johnson asked. "I guess you will just have to trust me," the man laughed, "After the drugs are safely in my possession I'll send you a text as to where you can find your family. Between now and them, be a good boy, I'll be watching you." Everything went black again and Johnson woke up back in his house.

_The morning of the heist:_

GRISSOM HOUSE:

Grissom walked Sara to her car, kissing her he said, "You be careful. You know I don't like this assignment of yours." Sara smiled and kissed him back, "We've both done it a million times, it's perfectly safe. There are only a hand full of people that know what's going on."

VALLEY ARMORED CAR SERVICE:

"Pete, you and I have the Desert Palm run," Johnson told his partner. "Yeah," Pete said, "You want to drive?" "Yeah," Johnson said, "Don't I normally?" "Sure," Pete said, "You ok? You seem a little jumpy?" "I'm fine," Johnson said, "These trips always make me a little nervous."

LVPD PARKING LOT:

"Ok," Jim said, "Me and Mathews will be in the lead car. Sara you and Greg will be behind the truck. NO ONE! I repeat, no one stops for anything." Greg and Sara nodded. The armored truck pulled into the parking lot, Jim nodded toward a SWAT team. The team formed an impregnable shield around the drugs as they were loaded into the truck. Something caught Sara's eye, standing off in the distance was the girl she had seen Greg with. Sara would not have been concerned if the girl was trying to get Greg's attention, but instead she was talking on her phone. "Isn't that your girl?" Sara asked Greg. Greg never looked up, "Can't be. She told me she was taking her mother to the doc today and her mom lives in Henderson." Sara shook her head, she must have been mistaken. With the drugs and Pete safely locked in the back of the truck, Jim said, "Let's get going."

_Two hours later:_

Grissom was sitting in his office when he heard a disturbance in the hall way. "What's going on?" he asked one of the students.

"Mark just heard that there has been a big pile up on International and that the truck hauling all the drugs had been hijacked," the kid yelled.

Grissom grabbed his phone and called Sara, no answer. As he was heading for the door he called Catherine. "What happened?" he asked, when Catherine answered.

"I don't know," she said, "I'm on my way to the scene now."

"I'll be right there," Grissom said, not waiting for Catherine to say anything.

Grissom stopped behind Catherine's car, he walked to the yellow crime scene tape, expecting to be stopped, the officer guarding it just nodded and lift it for him.

"Cath," he called walking to her.

Catherine turned to see him, "How the …"

"Where is Sara and what happened," he asked, cutting her off.

Ecklie pulled him the other side of the tape, "Grissom you know you can't be inside the tape."

"Sorry," Grissom said, "I just need to know."

"Come with me and I'll fill you in," Ecklie said, leading Grissom to his car, "Sara, Sanders, Brass and Mathews are on their way to the hospital."

Grissom looked at him, "What happened?"

As they were driving Conrad told him that from what they could gather both the car that Brass and Sara were driving was broadsided, blocking the armored truck.

"We don't know how but somehow someone managed to get into the cab of the armored car and forced the driver to plow through traffic," Ecklie finished.

At the hospital Grissom quickly found the receptionist, "Sara Grissom. She came in with ….."

"All four of them are in surgery," the nurse said, "The other families are over there and that is where the doctor will talk to you."

Grissom walked over to an area where the nurse had pointed, the first person he seem was Annie Kramer.

"Grissom," she said, burying her head in his chest and crying.

"Have they told you anything?" Grissom asked.

"No," a voice behind him said. Grissom turned around.

"Jeffery Sanders," the man said, "This is my wife Andrea. We are Greg's parents."

Grissom nodded, introduced himself and eased Annie back to her seat.

Conrad introduced himself, "Under Sheriff Conrad Ecklie. I want you all to know that we have pulled out all the stops to find out who is responsible for this."

Annie looked at Ecklie, "Is Mathews parents here?"

"They are on their way," Ecklie said.

Just as he finished saying that a couple entered the room, "Does anyone know what the hell is going on?" the man asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ecklie walked over and introduced himself then explained what they knew so far.

"Who screwed up?," Mr. Mathews asked, "Kirk said that is was a routine assignment. One he had done a million times before. There was no need for this to happen."

Grissom knew just how he felt, "I know. My wife had done it a million times before also."

Annie suggested that they all sit, "There is no need to try to blame anyone, everyone on the force has had this assignment at one time or another, it's just one of those things."

Grissom's phone rang, "That was Catherine. They found the armored truck off of I-149. The team is on the way there now."

Ecklie looked at him, "The men?"

"The one in the back is dead, the driver is on his way here, he had been beaten," Gil said, "Hodges is on his way here so he can process and question him - that is if he lives."

Ecklie got on his phone and told then to bring the truck in to be processed. "We should have some answers soon," Ecklie said.

An ambulance pulled into the hospital.

"Is that the driver?" Mathews asked.

"No," an officer said, "And I think I can answer one question. WHY Johnson let them in the cab."

Grissom looked at him.

"That is Johnsons family, his wife and sons, they were found in an abandon car about a half mile from where the truck was found, they have been shot."

Grissom looked at Ecklie, "Someone must have gotten to his family and threaten to harm them unless he helped."

Ecklie nodded.

Andrea shut her phone, "Jeffery, I have been trying to get hold of Greg's new lady friend but I can't. I think she would want to be here."

Something Sara said came back to Grissom, he pulled Ecklie off to one side.

"Sara told me something didn't feel right to her about that relationship," he said.

"She mentioned that to me also," Ecklie said, "I told her she was being silly."

Grissom said, "Maybe it is worth checking into?"

Ecklie opened his phone, in no time he had a tem checking her out. As Ecklie was on the phone the ambulance, followed by Hodges, pulled into the parking lot.

Hodges walked over to Grissom, "The paramedics said he is out of it, I told the staff that I want his clothing but anything else has to wait till their done with him."

Grissom told him about Sara's feeling about Greg's lady.

"You know," Hodges said, "I never thought much about it but I meet Halley about a week before she hit Sander's car. I was in the store and she took my shopping cart by mistake. We laughed about it and she asked me out to dinner. We had dinner that night, we had made planes to go out the next night but she never showed up. When I called her she said I was not her type."

"Did you tell her where you worked?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, she seemed excited until I told her that I was a lab technician," Hodges said. "I thought that would impress her."

"Damn, if we only knew where she lived," Grissom said.

"I dropped her at her apartment," Hodges said.

Grissom smiled and relayed the information to Ecklie who called the team investigating her and gave it to them.

_Inside of Greg Sanders Apartment:_

A team of CSI's had been assigned to process Sanders apartment to help get a line on Halley - who had suddenly became a suspect. "This might help," John Miller said, holding a condom he had found in the trash. He smiled, "Sanders DNA." "His is not the one we want," his partner said, "It's the outside contribution they need." Prints were lifted from several places. "It will be easy to eliminate Sanders prints," Bert Jenkins said, "He was printed like the rest of us."

_CSI Lab:_

Nick and Catherine came back with the truck, they were on their way to the garage when Judy stopped them. "I just heard from Dr. Ray. He said he would be here just as soon as he could," Judy said. "Has anyone heard how Greg and Sara are?" Nick asked. "No," Judy said. Nick swore. "Nicky," Catherine said, "We can help them best by focusing on finding out who did this to them." Nick nodded, "Then let's get to it, the truck is here and we need to get to work." "Let me know if you hear anything," Catherine said to Judy as she followed Nick to the armored truck.

_Waiting room at the hospital:_

"Grissom," Ecklie said, "The team is back at the lab going over everything they found. Jones and Green went to the address that Hodges gave me. The land lady identified the photo of Halley as Tessa Bennett, she said that Tessa and her husband, Kevin, moved out three days ago. I sent Carson over there to go through the place and see what he can fine."

"Seems as Sara's gut feeling was right," Grissom said.

Grissom jumped up, "BENNETT!"

"What?" Annie said.

"One of the last cases I worked involved a Bennett, a Rodger Bennett. Him and three others were busted for manufacturing meth," Grissom said.

"I remember Jim talking about that one," Annie said, "Bennett and his gang was sentenced to 4 years. Do you think there is a connection?"

"I don't know but I sure as hell plan to find out," Ecklie said. He then called Jones and Green and told then to pay Rodger Bennett a visit.

A bit later Nick and Catherine walked into the waiting area.

"The only prints in the truck belonged to Valley personal. The female DNA contribution on the condom that Miller found at Greg's place and the prints that Jenkins found match a TERESSA HALLEY BLACK She was picked up for hooking last year. She also served 2 years for insurance fraud, she would stage accidents and then collect the insurance money," Nick said, handing Ecklie a copy of the information they had found.

"The prints that Carson found in the apartment belong to Black and some wanta be drug dealer named…." "KEVIN JOE BENNETT?" Grissom said. "I hate when you do that," Nick said, "But yes."

David Phillips stuck his head in the door. "I was here to pick up a body when I got a call to pick up two male DB's their ID's match those of the men that rented the cars that were involved in that accident. Thought you would want to know."

Ecklie nodded, "Keep me posted."

Langston, who had been out of town on personal business walked in the room. "Catherine, Judy just told me what's been going on," Langston said, "What can I do to help?"

"Light a fire under someone's ass," Grissom said, "We have not heard anything since we got here."

Ray smiled, "I think I can do that. I still have a little pull around here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_In autopsy:_

"There is on doubt about COD," Dr. Robbins said to David, "Gun shot to the head." David nodded his head, "Yep. I told Grissom I would keep him posted." "Has anyone heard about Sara and the rest of them?" doc asked. "No," Phillips said, "But Dr. Ray said he was going to see if he could find out what's going on." "Tell Gil I'm keeping good thoughts," Robbins said. "Will do. I'm gonna run this DNA and prints over to the lab myself, we gotta find out who is behind all this," Phillips said. Doc handed him an envelope, "The bullets." Phillips nodded and headed out the door.

_Waiting room:_

Ray walked back in the room. All eyes were on him. "Both the cars were hit on the side but closer to the back, I am only assuming that was to force the cars to turn sideways in order to block the armored car driver from getting away," Ray started, "This is good because it made the injuries less life threatening." Langston opened his note book, "They all have several cuts and bruises, that is a given. The doctors are mostly concerned about young Greg."

Mrs. Sanders let out a gasp and covered her mouth.

"He had a seizure while they were setting his leg. The doctor seems to think it may have been caused by a brain injury caused when his head hit the window. They will be doing a CT scan and MRI scan to further access those injuries."

Mrs. Sanders buried her head in her husbands chest and cried.

"The nurse said they will be moving him to ICU in about 15 minutes, you can see him then." Ray told them.

"Young Mathews has a dislocated shoulder and several broken ribs," Langston went on to say, "He has already been moved to a private room."

Ray handed his parents a slip of paper with the room number on it.

"Jim was driving the lead car," Ray said, "Thankfully his car has side impact air bags. He had some internal bleeding that concerned them for a while but they were able to get it under control. They also had to reset his shoulder and his wrist is broken. He should be in his room by time you get there."

Annie kissed him, "Thank you."

Ray smiled, "Your welcome."

"Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Is one very lucky lady," Ray said, "She is going to be very black and blue and very sore. Their main concern was a sever cut to her head when it hit the window but even that turned out not to be as bad as they thought. She has a nasty gash that will more then likely scar, but the exam and the CT scan showed no damage. They want to keep her for observation because of the possibility of a concussion but she is in there arguing with them and wanting to go home."

Grissom smiled, "That's my girl. Where is she, I'll go talk some since into her."

"Room 243," Ray said, "I'm going to call Catherine and fill her in."

Grissom thanked him and took off for the elevator. Grissom almost smiled as he reached Sara's door, he could hear her arguing with the doctors and nurses. "Sara Leann Sidle Grissom," he said walking in the door, "Enough is enough, you are staying here and I don't want anymore discussion."

Sara looked at him.

"I mean it. You need to stay here and make sure that everything is alright," Grissom said, moving next to her.

Sara smiled, "OK boss."

"I'd hold you but I'm not sure how without hurting you," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with my lips," Sara said.

Grissom eased himself to the side of the bed and kissed her, "I'm so thankful you are alright."

"Fill me in on what happened and how the rest of them are," Sara said.

Grissom proceeded to tell her all they had found out so far.

"I seen her," Sara said, remembering seeing Halley earlier that morning.

"Where?" Grissom asked.

"In the parking lot, before we left, she was on her phone. I thought it strange because Greg said that she was in Henderson taking her mother to the doctor," Sara told him.

Grissom smiled, "You let the others worry about that, you worry about getting better. I want you to rest, I'll go to the house and bring you a fresh change of cloths. Hodges collected yours."

Sara reluctantly lay back in the bed. "This is no fair," Sara said.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"You have only been back in Vegas for a few days and already I have to sleep by my self."

Grissom tenderly kissed her, "I'll be back, be good."

He stood to leave. "I love you," Sara whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

Grissom's first stop was to the lab to find Catherine. "Where are we?" he asked.

Catherine smiled, "WE have positively ID'ed Herman and Joshua White as the two who drove the cars that hit Sara and Jim. This is the way we have but it together: Kevin Bennett is the ring leader, he paid Herman and Joshua to cause the accident and then killed them; his DNA was on the gun found in the armored car.

"His DNA?" Grissom said.

"It seems he pinched his finger in the trigger," Nick said, "Obviously he didn't know much about guns."

"Halley is defiantly involved," Catherine continued, "Her prints are all over the contract for a third rental car, we can only assume that car was used to pick up the White brothers and then to flee after they killed Herman and Joshua and emptied the drugs."

"Do the police have a lead on Bennett and Halley?" Grissom asked.

"They are following a few leads," Detective Vartann said, as he walked into the room.

"Please keep me updated," Grissom said, "I need to get Sara something clean to wear them I'm going back to the hospital."

"You know you are not a CSI any more," Ecklie said, walking into Catherine's office.

Grissom just looked at him and turned to walk away.

"Grissom," Catherine said, "Have you heard how Johnson and his family are?"

Grissom smiled, "Today is a day of miracles. They are all going to be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grissom thanked everyone for what they had done then left for the hospital, he wanted to be as close to Sara as possible. Grissom first went to the ICU wing to check on Greg.

"Mrs. Sander's", Grissom said, "How is he doing?"

"Much better, Mr. Grissom," she said, "The doctors said they will run the tests tomorrow and if everything comes back alright then he will be moved to a private room. How is Mrs. Grissom?"

Grissom told her Sara was fine. He then popped in and checked on Mathews and was pleased to hear a positive report from his parents. Grissom wanted to check on Brass also before going to Sara.

"How's Jim?" he asked Annie.

"He's doing fine, I'm going to stay here tonight with him. Detective Vartann went to the house and got Jim a change of clothing. How's Sara?"

"Complaining because I won't let her go home," Grissom said, smiling.

Grissom went to the nurses station outside Sara's room. "How is she doing?" Grissom asked the nurse.

"Mrs. Grissom is fine," the nurse said, "I just changed the dressing, she is resting. Sir, if you plan to spend the night with her, the chair folds out into a bed and there is an extra pillow and blanket in the bedside stand."

Grissom nodded and went into Sara's room, looking at Sara he smiled, never had she looked so beautiful. Grissom set the clothing on a stand, opened the chair and settled down for the evening. Grissom reached over and took Sara's hand. "I love you," he whispered.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he thought about one other time when he held her hand after she was hurt. "At least this time I'm not cramped in a helicopter," he said chuckling.

The next morning Sara was released, they made Mrs. Sanders promise to keep them posted on Greg's condition. Brass and Mathews would both be hospitalized a few more days.

"I want to stop by the lab," Sara said, when they got into the car.

"You can't return to…." Grissom started to say.

"I know," Sara told him, "I just want to touch base with Catherine and get something from my locker."

Grissom shook his head, she was one stubborn lady.

"Sara how are you?" Nick asked, tenderly hugging her, "Hey Griss."

"I'll be better when we get those SOB's," Sara said, "Where's Catherine?"

"In her office with Vartann," Nick said.

"How you doing?" Catherine and Vartann both asked at the same time.

"I'm fine," Sara said, "Where are we?"

Vartann shook Grissom's hand, "Good to see you again. Catherine and I were just getting ready to head for the airport, Bennett and Miss Black are in custody in Spokane Washington."

"Spokane?" Sara said.

"They had tickets for Canada," Vartann said, "But is would seem that, for as smart as he was to plan and execute the heist here, he tried to sell some of the stolen drugs to an undercover officer."

Grissom laughed, "Thank goodness for stupid criminals. Keep us posted."

Catherine said she would.

"How long you off for?" Ecklie asked Sara.

"Three days," she said handing him the paper that the doctor gave her, "Three glorious days with my husband."

Ecklie actually grinned, "Take a week. I have enough help to cover you and Sanders."

Sara looked at Grissom and winked, "Thanks. I'm sure I can think of a few things to do during that week."

Grissom raised his eyebrow and smiled, "MMM."

Grissom put his arm around her waist as they walked out, Ecklie shook his head, "Those are two people I will NEVER understand."

Hodges walked by, "I never thought it would be Grissom and Sara. I mean Sara had all those other boyfriends and I thought that Grissom and Heather ….."

Ecklie looked at him. "I know - back to work," Hodges said smiling and walking away.

Grissom unlocked the door and let Hank out to pee, Sara poured them each a tall glass of tea and joined her husband.

"A whole week," she said smiling.

Grissom kissed her, "I know how I would like to start."

Sara smiled, "An uninterrupted sleep."

"You read my mind," he said, letting the dog back in, "And when your up to it I know something else I would like."

Sara smiled, "Give me a couple of days and I will be right there with you."

Grissom took her hand and led her to their room.

Sara went to the bathroom and undressed, "Damn!"

"What hon?" Grissom said walking into the room.

"I just got a good look at myself, I look terrible," Sara said.

Grissom eased his arms around her, "You are beautiful."

Sara turned and kissed him, "You always say that."

"Because it is true," Grissom said kissing her, and going into the bedroom.

Sara finished what she needed to do then slipped into her sleeping shirt then joined Grissom in bed. Sara carefully snuggled close to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Sara asked.

"When was the last time I told you just how happy you make me?" Grissom answered.

The next day Brass and Mathews were released and Greg was moved to a private room, all his tests were fine the doctor just wanted to make sure everything was going to be alright.

The Grissom's, Jim and Annie all meant for dinner. "Vartann and Catherine just got back from Spokane," Annie said, "The both will be charged with the murder of Pete White, and five counts of assault and attempted murder in connection with all of you and the driver. Bennett is also charged with attempted murder on Johnsons family, Miss Black had nothing to do with that. Their attorneys and in talks with the DA."

Sara filled them in on Greg and Mathews.

"How are you doing?" Brass asked her.

"Still a little tender but much better," she said.

Sara had spent her week off relaxing and allowing her body to heal, her last day off Grissom came home to the smell of lilacs, scented candles, dimmed lights and Sara in a silk negligee.

Grissom smiled, "Sara."

Sara walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I believe I have made my husband wait long enough."

Gil pulled her closer, breathing in the scent of her hair, spreading kisses on her neck and jaw. Sara closed her eyes and held his waist, pressing his body against hers; the feel of his chest made her sigh softly, Gil lift her and carried her to the bed. Gil undressed then once more found her lips.

Breaking from the kiss and looking into her eyes he asked, "Hon are you sure this is okay."

"It's more than okay" she smiled first pulling off her negligee then pulling him back down with her.

Gil started kissing her again letting one of his hands run slowly down.

"MMM" Sara moaned.

Gil's lips find hers as his fingers find her button, massaging it. Gil rubbed her a little more before slowly sliding his fingers inside her. Sara moaned as he started moving them in and out of her.

"Oh Gil," she moaned as his fingers moved faster.

Gil moves to her nipples, suckling first one then the other as his hand continued to work it's magic on her. Sara couldn't stop the hard orgasm that overtook her and she bucked her hips along with the rhythm of his hand, her juices covering his hand.

Gil eased Sara's legs apart, placing himself at her opening. He watched Sara as he pushed into her and began to move in and out slowly at first.

"Ooh yes" she moaned.

Gil kissed her deeply as his movements in and out of her became faster and harder.

"Oh yes!" Sara moaned, her movements matching his.

Sara moaned calling out his name, her body shaking as she released herself once again. Gil moaned when her vaginal muscles tightened around him. He kept moving in and out of her until he couldn't take anymore and let himself go exploding deep inside her.

Gil eased himself from atop Sara and nestled her in his arms holding her as breathing and heart beats returned to normal.

Gil kissed the top of her head, "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Sara managed to slip from Gil's arms without waking him, slipping out of bed she headed to the bathroom to freshen up; today would be her first day back to work. Sara stopped in front of the mirror before going into the shower and checked herself up and down, most of the bruises had healed and the black and blue areas showed a dull yellow, almost gone.

Sara finished her shower, dried and dressed. "Hey sleepyhead," she said, kissing Gil, "You getting up this morning?"

Grissom smiled and lift the sheet, "I already am."

Sara laughed and kissed him, "I'll fix us a bite to eat while you get ready."

Gil grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bed with him, "You mean to tell me your not going to help me with my problem?"

"No," she said, "I'm no longer sleeping with my supervisor so I can't get away with being late. Later, I promise."

Gil kissed her and let her go, "It's alright, this is one of those PROBLEMS that a good leak will take care of. But I still intend to hold you to your promise."

Grissom walked her to her car and kissed her, "Be careful, I love you."

Sara smiled, "Love you too."

At the lab Sara was greeted by hugs and questions from everyone.

"I'm fine," she said, "How's everyone else?"

"Mrs. Sanders said Greg will be released tomorrow," Nick said, "Much to Mr. Sanders objection she intends to say with Greg for the rest of the week."

"Jim and Mathews are on restricted duty for the next month," Catherine said, "Both of them had dislocated shoulders and broken wrists so they can't go back into the field for a while yet."

"Johnson and his family are also on the mend," Hodges said, "Her mother flew in form New York to take care of the family."

Sara nodded her head, "They don't intend to charge him in any of this do they?"

"No," Catherine said, "Everything he did he did because he was afraid that his family would be hurt. The other young man was sent back east for burial."

"Does Greg know about Halley's involvement?" Sara asked.

No one said anything, for the first time in as long as Sara could remember the room was filled with dead silence.

"He does," Nick said, "Detective Vartann questioned him about her."

Nothing more was said about it, everyone assumed Greg felt bad enough about what had happened. Everyone silently agreed that this was one subject that would never be brought up again.

Trying to lighten the mood just a little Hodges chuckled, "Sanders did say that the next time he got involved with a girl he was going to have Brass run a background check on her."

It seemed to do the trick, everyone smiled. "Let's get to it," Catherine said.

Everyone took there assignments and left. Sara was about to leave when her phone rang, "Call your husband and have him meet you."

Sara recognized the voice on the other end as Sam Vega.

"I just got here and we have one of those ant hills that he loves so much," Vega said.

Sara smiled and called Grissom. "Will meet you there," he said, "Make sure you grab my kit."

Their body was that of a young lady, Sara hated the idea of a young life ending so violently but she loved the idea of working with Gil. It never ceased to amaze her how he could immerse himself so completely in his work, it was almost as if his whole body went into hyper drive. Bugs and evidence were collected and Grissom was back at the lab going over what he been found, Sara was with the body.

"Not a bone in her body is not broken," Robbins said.

"COD?" Sara asked.

"Blunt force trauma," doc said, moving some hair out of the way, "I would guess it was a pipe of some sort by the looks of things."

Sara nodded, "By the lack of blood we found I would say that what we found was a dump site. Need to get going, thanks doc."

"Anytime," he said smiling, "Oh Sara." She looked at him. "I'm glad everyone's going to be ok," he said.

"Me too," Sara said, unconsciously bring her hand up to the scar on the side of her head.

"You know you hardly notice it," doc said.

Sara smiled and walked away. The only reminder of that day was a two inch scar that ran from the middle of her eyebrow down toward her temple.

"You ok," a voice asked, startling Sara.

Sara turned to see David Phillips. "I'm fine," she said, "Was just thinking."

"Grissom is looking for you," David said, "Something about the bugs you collected."

"Thanks," Sara said. "You needed?" Sara said, walking into the spare office that Grissom used whenever he assisted in the lab.

"This fella," Grissom said, holding a small jar with a bug in it.

"And he shouldn't be where we found him," Sara said, stating the obvious.

"He only belongs where it is hot and dry and our Jane Doe was in the woods," Grissom answered.

"Your Jane Doe is no longer a Jane Doe," Mandy said, handing Sara a sheet of paper, "Prints match a Karen Miller, picked up last month for prostitution on International."

"Thanks," Sara said, "I'll grab Bra….. Vega and check out her place."

Gil smiled, its funny how you take someone for granted, how you are so used to someone just being there you call their name without thinking. Then a twang of pain hit his heart as he remembered how many times he had thought about calling or called Warrick's name after he was killed.

"Grissom," Nick called, "Ecklies looking for you."

Grissom nodded and headed for Ecklie's office.

"I need a favor," Conrad said, as Grissom entered the room.

For just a fraction of a second Gil thought about telling Ecklie to take a hike, remembering all the times HE needed something and Ecklie said NO.

"That would be?" Grissom asked.

"I'm stretched tight. Do you think you can stay on and help Sara finish this Miller case?"

"If I can get someone to sit in for me at WLVU," Grissom said.

Grissom made a few calls, his classes would be covered. "Ok, you got me," he said.

Gil found Sara and told her about his conversation with Ecklie then he smiled, "I would rather YOU have me."

Sara smiled. "Later," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So," Gil asked, collecting his thoughts, "Where are we?"

"Just about to head over to Miss Miller's place and see what I can find," Sara told him, "Shall we?"

Gil smiled and followed her to the car.

Arriving at the apartment complex Gil and Sara seen Vega standing in front of the house.

"Is it clear?" Gil asked.

Vega shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Manager used his key to unlock the door and that was as far as we got, there is a great big furious dog and none of my men want to get that close to him. We are waiting on animal control to get here."

Sara walked toward the door, she had not heard Vega telling Gil about the dog. Sara opened the door, standing just within the living room was a very large Doberman, growling and showing his teeth. As Gil turned to say something to Sara he and Vega heard the dog bark, both men immediately ran toward the sound of the dog - Vega had his weapon in hand, even though he did not want to Vega knew he would kill the dog if necessary to protect Sara.

Coming around the corner both men came to a sudden halt what they saw startled them, Sara was on her knees, the dogs face in her hands.

"You're just a big baby aren't you," Sara said, as the dog licked her face, "Did those men scare you?"

As the men started to go around the corner the dog started to react.

"I don't think he likes men," Sara quickly said, "Have animal control slip me a muzzle and leash and I'll take care of him."

Vega and Grissom moved backward and relayed Sara's request to animal control. Sara gently slipped the muzzle over the dogs snout, "That's a good fella," she whispered, "We both know I don't want to do this but it's what's best for everyone."

When the dog was safely muzzled Sara handed him over to animal control. "Be nice to him," Sara said, "He didn't hurt anyone, he was just doing his job."

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled, "You are amazing."

Sara smiled back and headed into the living room.

"It's to bad Miss Miller didn't have the dog with her," Vega said.

Sara nodded, "If she had it wouldn't be her body on doc's table."

Several pieces of evidence along with the computer were gathered and brought back to the lab.

"There are several calls to the same number," Sara said, after checking the cell phone, "Let me see if I can but a name to the number."

Gil nodded. "Um Sara," he said, "About the dog….."

"Please," Sara said, "I already know what your going to say."

"Then if you know what I'm going to say you know what you did was foolish," he said.

Sara tenderly stroked his face, "Your not my supervisor any longer."

Gil took her hand and kissed it, "No, but I am you husband. Please be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to the mother of my children now do I?"

Sara looked at him, "The mother of your children?"

Gil laughed, they had talked about having a child. "Unless you've changed your mind," he said.

Sara smiled at him, "We talked about A child, not children."

"Aw true," Gil said, "But we have to have at least two. You don't want little Sara to be an only child do you?"

"I guess your right," Sara said, walking toward the computer, "Little Gilbert should have a playmate."

Gil raised his eyebrow, "GILBERT?"

Sara laughed.

"Gilbert," Grissom said, shaking his head, "Never."

"The phone number belongs to … crap," Sara said.

Gil turned to her, "To 'crap'?"

"The number belongs to Halley Black," Sara said.

"Halley? As in the woman who is in jail?" Gil said.

"Yes. Each call is only a few minutes long," Sara said, "Maybe Karen didn't know she was in jail."

"I don't see how she couldn't," Gil said, "It's been in all the papers and on the news."

Sara picked up the phone and dialed the number. A male voice answered the phone all he said was "Oak Tree Park, by the fountain, 10 minutes" and then he hung up.

"That answers one question," Sara said, after telling Gil about the call, "So we go to Oak Tree Park?"

"YOU do not go," Gil said. Sara started to open her mouth. "IF this is connected in anyway to what happened with the drug shipment then whoever he is will know who you are. We need someone he has not seen," Gil told her.

Sara reluctantly agreed.

"You have to stay out of sight," Vega said agreeing with Gil, "Sophia and Miller have a similar look, she is going to meet him."

10 minutes later Sophia was standing near the fountain when a man walked up to her. "Karen?" he asked.

By the tone of his voice Sophia was sure he had no idea who Karen Miller was. "Yeah," she said.

The man handed her an envelope and took off with Nick and Vega on his tail. Sophia went to the car where Gil and Sara were, Gil slipped on a pair of gloves and took it from her. He opened it.

"Drugs, money and an address," Gil said.

Gil's phone rang. "Griss, it's Nick. We followed the man to a street side cafe on 17th Avenue. He talked with another gentleman for a while then took off, Vega followed the first guy, he is going to bring him in. I have eyes on the second."

"Snap a picture and meet us back at the lab," Grissom told him.

Vega took the first man - a Carl Meade, into an interrogation room, Gil and the rest were watching. Nick joined them with a picture of the second man.

"I know him," Sara said, "Halley introduced him as her brother. We were all at Over Easy for breakfast one morning when this guy dropped Halley off. Halley said his name was … Mason."

"I don't know no Karen Miller or no Halley Black," Meade said, "This fella calls me up, tells me where to go and who to see, all I'm supposed do is hand the lady the envelope and get the hell outa Dodge."

"Now what?" Sophia asked Gil.

"I have no idea," Gil said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I do," Sara said, standing and walking toward the door.

"What?" Gil asked.

Sara didn't stop - didn't answer - she just kept walking.

"Sara!" Gil called.

Sophia looked at Gil then toward Sara, shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'll talk to her."

Sophia caught up with Sara, "What is your idea?"

"I'm going to talk to Halley Black," Sara said.

Sophia grabbed Sara's arm, "You know what Gil will say about that."

Sara stopped for just a second and smiled, "Why do you think I ignored him? If I didn't answer he couldn't say NO."

Sophia shook her head and walked toward her car, there was no way she intended to get into the middle of that one.

At the prison Sara showed her ID, secured her weapon and was waiting in one of the interrogating rooms when Black was brought in.

Halley huffed, "You're the last person I thought I would see."

"Sit," Sara said, vowing to herself that she was going to control her emotions no matter what.

"How's Greg?" Halley asked, sarcastically.

"What can you tell me about Karen Miller and Carl Meade?" Sara asked.

"Karen is my friend and Meade is a moron," Halley said.

"WAS your friend," Sara said, sliding autopsy photos of Miller toward Halley, "She was murdered. We think by your friend Mason."

Tears fell freely, "He wouldn't do that, Donny wouldn't hurt any of us."

"US?" Sara said.

"I've said to much," Halley said, "I want to talk to my lawyer before I say anymore."

Sara knew she should stop even if every fiber in her body wanted to push.

"Ok," Sara said.

She handed Halley her phone, Halley's lawyer would be there first thing in the morning. Sara called the DA's office and requested one be on call "just in case", once more Sara's gut was talking to her.

Sara drove into CSI parking lot, Gil's car was gone. She was about to call him when her phone rang.

"Hey," she said, "Where did you take off too?"

"Something I have to do on campus," Gil said, "I'll see you at the house."

Sara headed home, she knew by the tone of his voice he was upset - she just wasn't sure if he was upset with her or something else. Sara arrived at the house before Gil did, after letting Hank out she sat on the steps.

"US?" she kept saying almost in a whisper, "What US? Who is she talking about?"

Sara was still lost in thought when Gil pulled into the driveway.

"Where did you take off too?" he asked.

"I went to talk to Halley Black," Sara answered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he said, "Why?"

"You sounded a little upset on the phone," Sara said, "I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Just some paperwork I had to take care of," Gil said reaching for her hand, "Let's get a shower and head to bed, I'm exhausted."

Sara took his hand, called for Hank and secured the door behind them. Gil was already in the shower by time she got to the bathroom.

"So fill me in," Gil said from the shower.

"Fill you in?" Sara said.

"Your meeting with Black?" he said.

"Oh yeah," Sara said.

Sara told him about the short conversation with Black. "I don't understand the WE," Sara said.

"Vega said he questioned Meade at length and is positive that he is nothing but a go between - a delivery boy of sorts," Gil said stepping from the shower, "Your turn."

Sara showered as Gil dried, they continued to talk about the case.

Sara stepped from the shower, "Your are beautiful," Gil said, kissing her passionately.

"I thought you were exhausted," Sara said, smiling.

"I was but the sight of my very beautiful wife invigorated me," he said, tenderly caressing her cheek.

Sara smiled and dropped the towel, took Gil's hand and led him to their bed. The case along with the rest of the world would wait, right now they were the only ones in it.

Sara eased Gil to the bed, she kissed him, first on his lips then she let her kisses travel lower, and lower still, until her lips found their destination. Slowly, Sara's tongue slid down his erection. She took him into her mouth, and cherished the deep growl that escaped Gil's lips. Over and over, agonizingly slow, she stroked him with her tongue, until finally he stopped her, he was not ready to give in, yet.

In one swift movement Sara was on her back, Gil next to her. He ran his hand over her shoulder, down the side of her breast, letting the tip of his thumb graze over her nipple. This elicited a little cry from her, and he wasted no time. He kissed her neck, drowning in the scent of her, then slowly moved his lips to claim the hard tip of her breast, first one then the other. Her cries were languid and erotic.

Gil ran his hand up her leg, she was on fire and weak from Gil's touch. His touch was so feathery light as he massaged her nub. Gil slid his finger inside her, and she gasped sharply.

"Oh," she purred, tilting back her head.

Gil worked his finger for a few minutes, and listened as her breathing became very shallow and erratic she was ready and he wanted to be inside her. Just as quickly as he began, he moved his hand away.

Gil moved his lips to her neck once again, Sara opened herself wide for him. Gil moved above her and slowly entered her. Gil pushed himself completely inside her, groaning at the feeling of being inside her. Her body began to move with his.

"Gil," she moaned.

Her hands caressed his chest, then moved to his neck as their rhythm matched. Slow and seductive turned to something more frenzied as the pleasure increased. Soft moans became heavy passion-filled sighs—neither of them wanted this to end, but they knew that it soon would.

Sara was first to climax, crying out the most beautiful love sounds he had ever heard. He was soon to follow. Gil gripped her hips tightly, pushing deep in.

"Sara," was all he could say as his climax racked his body.

Gil moved from her and wrapped her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head just before sleep found them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sara was not sure what Halley's lawyer said or what the DA said, all she knew was that Halley sang like a bird.

After she talked to Halley Sara meant Nick, Ecklie, Gil, Sophia and Vega in Catherine's office.

"Man what a mess," Sara said, "Donald Mason is the ring leader. He told Kevin Bennett and Halley Black to hijack the armored car "ANY WAY HE SEEN FIT". They were to get the drugs and take then to Mason's distributor in Canada - the Canadian authority's are handling that part of it. According to Halley, Carl Meade is just a messenger boy and has no idea of what is going on. He just gets the envelops from Mason and delivers takes them where ever he is told to."

"What about the envelope and Karen Black?" Catherine asked.

"Getting to that," Sara said, "Mason's buyers contact him for drugs and Mason hires girls to bring samples of the drugs to the "clients" at different hotels. The girls are to give the client the sample and whatever else the client may want."

"Sex?" Vega asked.

"ANYTHING," Sara said, "That's what the money in the envelope is for, to pay the girls for their service. The way I understand it Miss Miller was asked to perform a certain type of sex act and she refused. The client must have complained to Mason and Mason must have had her killed."

"So Mason is running drugs and prostitution," Vega said.

"That's the way it would appear," Ecklie said, "The feds already have a operation set up to shut down Mason's operation."

"So we are out of it?" Nick asked.

"No," Conrad said, "They are asking for our help."

"And of course you said YES," Gil said.

"I offered then the full cooperation of the lab," Ecklie said.

"What are we to do?" Nick asked.

Ecklie outlined the plan in complete detail. They wanted to make sure that every aspect of the operation was covered. Sophia was to meet the man in the hotel to cover the prostitution end of it.

"But ….," Nick said.

"Don't worry," Sophia said, smiling, "I know how far to take it without actually having to do it."

Ecklie shook his head, the lab was a lot less complicated before the ban was lifted that prevented interdepartmental relationships.

"Meade gave us the phone number he uses to contact Mason if he finds a buyer. Grissom will call that number and try to convince Mason that he wants to buy some drugs."

"I have to convince Mason that I will only talk to him, no one else," Grissom said.

"How you going to do that?" Catherine asked.

"I'm going to convince him that I have a lot of money but am a little hesitant to deal with anyone else because of everything that has happened," Gil said.

"How can I help?" Sara questioned.

"No go," Gil said, "Mason knows your face, you have to stay out of it."

Sara was more then a little upset but she knew Gil was right. More then one time Mason had seen her and Greg together when Greg was waiting to see Halley.

"Anyway," Gil said, smiling at her, "You already helped, you got Halley to talk."

"OK," Ecklie said, "Everything is set for tomorrow, so we will meet back here tomorrow and get things started."

"I can't believe I was such a fool," Greg told Gil and Sara later on that evening, "I should have known better. Sara I am so sorry."

Sara smiled and stroked his cheek, "There is no way you could have known. I'm just glad you're going to be alright."

"Care to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Not tonight," Sara said, "My husband and I just wanted to stop by and check on Greg before we headed home, but thank you for the invitation."

"How are the rest of them?" she asked.

"Captain Brass and Officer Mathews are both back at work but on limited duty for the next two months," Gil told her, "The driver and his family are also well on the road to recovery."

"The doc said I can come back next week but have to play lab rat again for a while," Greg said, smiling.

"If you ask me you should have never left the lab to begin with," Mrs. Sanders said.

Sara let out a nervous chuckle and she and Grissom left.

"Mother doesn't approve?" Sara said.

"Mother NEVER approved," Gil answered, opening her door.

It would take another two months for everything to fall in place but with the help of the Crime Lab and the LVPD the operation was a complete success, Donald Mason and the rest of his crew would be in jail for a long time.

"I'm just glad no one else got hurt," Annie said on evening over dinner.

Gil and Sara had asked her and Jim out to dinner to celebrate Annie's birthday.

"Have you decided to join me on the wagon?" Jim asked Sara, after noticing that she had not drank anything alcoholic all evening.

Sara smiled and touched Gil's hand, "No. The doctor said it's not good for the baby."

"BABY!" Annie said, "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Right at six weeks," Sara said, "We wanted you to be the first - well the second - to know. We had to tell Gil's mother first."

"How does she feel about becoming a grandma?" Jim asked.

"Excited," Gil said, "She told me that it was about time I decided to make her a grandmother. I told her I had to wait for the right lady first."

Sara smiled and said, "Tell them what her answer to that was."

Gil chuckled, "She said if I had followed my heart and married Sara when I should have she could have two or three grandbabies by now."

"Betty said that she knew from the first time that Gil told her about me that he was in love with me," Sara said, "She said she could always read her son like a book."

"Aw, mother knows best," Annie said, chuckling.

THE END


End file.
